


Hopes and Dreams

by wereleopard58



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: The adventures of Poe, Finn, Rey and Kylo/Ben through the films an after.  What happens when things have somewhat settled down?  Are all their problems solved?  Romance is in the air and unlikely friendships turn up in the most unexpected places.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Hopes and Dreams

Title: Hopes and Dreams

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: Star Wars

Pairing: Poe/Finn, Slash, Ben/Rey, het, Ben&Poe friendship

Warning: For all of Star Wars, better to be safe.

Summary: The adventures of Poe, Finn, Rey and Kylo/Ben through the films an after. What happens when things have somewhat settled down? Are all their problems solved? Romance is in the air and unlikely friendships turn up in the most unexpected places.

A/N This is my first time writing in this particular universe and these pairings.

XXXXX

FN-2187 stood with all the others desperately trying to keep his balance as the ship he was in jerked around. All he wanted to do was reach out and balance himself; no that was a lie. He didn't want to be here, and it terrified him. It felt as if he couldn't breathe, and the sweat covering his face made things worse. The helmet made him feel claustrophobic, but there was no way for him to escape. FN-2187 wanted to pull the thing off and throw it away, but he couldn't. This was his first mission; it had to be a success. What would happen to him if he messed up, Kylo Ren was going to be on the planet too. His choices were very limited.

This had to go well. So many other troopers had died on missions, but this was what they did. There was nothing else that existed for them. It started off that they had to protect the Empire and now it was the First Order. He couldn't be the only one who felt like this, could he? There was no one to ask everyone seemed to take it in their stride, and they acted like robots. This was going to be the rest of his life, well, for as long as he lived. He'd wished there was someone he could trust, that could be there for him. FN-2187 heard people talk about families and loved ones, but he had no idea what that was like. He wished he did, maybe one day he would find a family and love. Today, he had to do what he was told and survive.

XXXXX

Poe stared at the little device in his hands. It was hard to believe something so small could be so important. Would finding Luke Skywalker help save them all? So many had died already, once the Emperor had been defeated there had been a moment of hope. It didn't last as long as people had wanted it to. Now, once again they were fighting for their lives, evil would never truly be gone. All the resistance could do was fight creatures like Snoke and continue onwards. They fought so others could know peace and live their life in safety.

Just then BB-8 came rolling in pushing apart the loose bits of material that gave them the semblance of privacy, its beeps urgent. It took Poe a moment to understand his little companion, but when he did, he could feel the dread start to build up inside of him. Now was not the time to panic, actually in the situations he usually found himself in, panicking was never a good thing. He was glad that Lor had a history with the General; she wanted to find her brother. Leia knew he could help them, Luke had done it before. Who knew what would have happened if someone else had found it first. It was something Poe didn't even want to think about.

There was a possibility that they could now lose this information. Poe couldn't let that happen, but he had to help protect these people too.

"You have to hide." He muttered as he stared out at the horizon.

"You have to leave." Lor knew that this man had to escape. They were all doomed if he didn't. Poe turned around and stared at him. He couldn't leave them. It wasn't something he did, not anymore. He could see the look on Lor's face; some things were worth the sacrifice and this was one of them. "Go," Lor ordered there wasn't any time to waste.

Poe stared at him for a just a moment, then turned and ran. He could see the people around him getting their weapons ready. They were protecting him and the map he carried. Deep down, he knew it would be the last time he saw any of these alive. There was nothing he could do, so he ran to his X-Wing.

"Come on, BB-8, hurry up." He heard the chirps in reply. Poe climbed into his X-Wing and started it up. It isn't long before the fighting got closer. He was flung forward as the stormtroopers fired at him. The alarms started to sound. He could feel the heat from behind him. Urgent chirps came from BB-8. "I see them." Poe needed to get out somehow, and he needed to escape. He gripped the joystick and fired. Poe then climbed out and ran. There was no way he was going to get out of this. The most important thing was the information; there was only one way that he could get it away and that is was with his little buddy. "You take this; it's safer with you, then it is with me. You get as far away from here as you can. Do you hear me? I'll come back for you. It'll be alright." If he was going down, Poe was going to take down as many stormtroopers as he could.

XXXXX

FN-2187 felt lost; everything was exploding around him. His gun was up and still had avoided killing someone. He had no idea did not understand did not understand how long that would last. He ran forward with the others forcing himself to move, and then turned to his fellow stormtrooper who had been hit; there was no way FN-2187 could let them be alone at this moment in time. The blood smear from the handprint was all over his visor, and it blurred everything just as if he'd been crying. Fear choked him, and he couldn't breathe properly; there had to be some way to get out of here. His body shook as he ran and hid, trying to control himself.

XXXXX

Poe watched as a stormtrooper acted strangely; he had already shot the one next to him. There was something different about this one, and he knew he should pull the trigger, but he couldn't. Just before Poe could change his mind, he looked up and saw another ship arrive. There was no doubt in his mind who this was. Kylo Ren, he'd been chasing Luke Skywalker, and there was no way this monster would send anyone else here.

XXXXX

Kylo Ren, that was the name he used now, it was who he was, staring at the old man. He could hear Ben in the back of his mind reminding him that Lor was an old friend of his mother's. He had to clear his mind things like that no longer matter, like family. It was one reason he just used Skywalker. Kylo had to separate himself, he wasn't looking for his Uncle Luke, and he was hunting an enemy. Cutting down Lor was taking him further away from who he once was. He had to continue his loyalty to the First Order. Kylo felt he had to because of who he was related to. It didn't matter where he went who has family were and are would always follow him.

XXXXX

Poe couldn't believe what he had just seen the man that helped and tried to save him get killed. As he fired, Kylo turned to him and raised his hand. Poe's entire body shook, and he couldn't move no matter how he tried. The bolt just froze in mid-air as the stormtroopers came over and grabbed him. How the hell was he going to get out of this? Poe looked at the bolt as he walked past, what kind of power did Kylo Ren have that he could do that? He groaned as they shoved him to his knees and the man in black crouched so he could stare at his victim, but said nothing.

"So, who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?" Poe couldn't help it; he babbled in dangerous situations. Some people thought it was arrogance, but it wasn't. At times like this, his mouth didn't seem to have a filter.

"The old man gave it to you." It was clear that this man was with the resistance he didn't fit in with the rest of these people.

"It's just very hard to understand you with all the –."

"Search him."

"Apparatus," Poe honestly didn't know when to shut up, it was one of his failings, and this proved that point. He was so glad that he'd given the information to BB-8 and that he had no idea where his little buddy was. It wouldn't stop the torture, but at least there was a chance the resistance would get to it first.

Phasma walked over to Kylo. "Sir, the villagers?"

"Kill them all."

"On my command." She ordered.

FN-2187 raised his gun and waited, but when all the others fired, he couldn't. What was he doing here? Was there something wrong with him? He had met no one else like him in all of the training.

"Please, no!" Screamed Poe, he had hoped that they could get away, but knowing that they were just being killed and there was nothing he could do. He struggled, it was his death if he'd got free, but the stormtroopers held on to him tightly as they boarded the ship.

FN-2187 couldn't do it; he dropped his arm to his side and watched all the destruction and death around with him. How could no one else see that this was wrong? As the others checked to make sure everyone was dead and there was no information hidden, he just stood there. As he turned, it was to look straight at Kylo Ren. His heart pounded; this man had power. What if he could hear his thought? How would he escape? It seemed to last forever, then Kylo turned and walked away. FN-2187 jumped as the weapon fire had finally been released and hit the relay next to him. The fire from the X-Wing rose into the night sky after the shooting had finished it was eerily quiet. The dead didn't talk.

XXXXX

BB-8 chirps sadly at the explosion that lit up behind him. It knew Poe was in danger, but it had a mission to complete. It turned and continued on its way across the sand.

A pair of alien eyes came out from the sand and watched as the droid rolled away.

TBC


End file.
